Neutrón se fue a la universidad!
by Asuki-chan
Summary: Durante el episodio en que Jimmy se fue a la universidad nunca se supo la reación de Cindy al respecto. Qué hizo Cindy mientras Jimmy estuvo allá? lo extraño? Por esto decidi hacerles una historia, espero les guste.


**Neutrón se fue a la universidad!**

**por: Asuki Sukimine**

_Disclaimer:_ Yo no soy dueña ni poseo a Jimmy ni a Cindy ni ningun otro personaje de JN niño genio, todo eso le pertenece a Nichelodean, yo sólo escribo una historia de entretenimiento, eso si esta historia si es mía, en ella si tengo derecho. Bye

Durante el episodio donde Jimmy fue a la Universidad, nunca se supo la reacción de Cindy. Será que en algún momento llego a extrañarlo o hubiera preferido que se quedara por allá y así ella seguiría siendo a chica más inteligente de la escuela… Decidí crear esta historia por esta razón. Soy admiradora de Jimmy y Cindy así q al ver q ella no aparecía en este episodio decidí crear mi versión. Espero les guste y mándenme sus comentarios.--

Este es mi primer fic de Jimmy y Cindy asi q sean suaves conmigo. Sayonara.-

Capítulo 1: La decisión de Jimmy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cindy no lo abras esas moléculas son...!- trato de decir Jimmy, pero ya Cindy había abierto el frasco dejando libres a las moléculas inestables por todo el salón.

Buen proyecto Neutrón, muy interesante JaJaJaJaJa.- dijeron Cindy y Libby a Jimmy cuando estaba en el suelo luego que las moléculas habían perdido su energía.

Grandioso…- dijo Jimmy resignado de lo que había pasado.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Que tontería de proyecto de Jimmy, cuando se cansara de llevar esos proyectos e inventos in entendibles a la escuela y totalmente aburridos-.

Si, Nerdtron siempre quiere lucirse ante todos con sus supuestos grandes conocimientos!-

Sí, a veces siento que de cierta forma lo único que desea es humillarnos.-

Cindy y Libby siguieron hablando del gran ego de Jimmy mientras entraban en la cafetería. Compraron su almuerzo y se sentaron en una mesa diagonal a la entrada.

Sabes Libby, Nerdtron ya es todo un dolor de cabeza, a veces siento que él sólo esta aquí para humillarnos a todos. ¡Si es tan genio como dice ser porque no se va a la secundaria o inclusive a la universidad con personas que puedan estar a su supuesto nivel! –

Pero ni Cindy ni Libby se dieron cuenta de una persona que había oído su conversación.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Al llegar a su casa Cindy notó que los Neutrón tenían visita, pero no le dio mayor importancia, subió a su habitación y se dispuso a hacer su tarea mientras esperaba que su madre le tuviera lista la comida. Su escritorio estaba contra la ventana que daba hacia la casa de Jimmy y no pudo evitar recordar los sucesos de Jimmy en la escuela.

Ese bobo, tiene muchos grandes e interesantes ideas e inventos, lastima que casi nunca le salgan bien y que no logre llamar la atención de los demás.-

Cindy reconocía lo inteligente que era Jimmy, aunque aun no admitía que el chico era un genio, después de todo para ella las chicas seguían siendo mejores que los chicos, no?. Pero esta clase de pensamientos, en donde le daba algo de crédito a Neutrón, sólo se los permitía cuando estaba sola, principalmente en la privacidad de su habitación, ya que después de todo tenía una reputación que cuidar y si Jimmy sabía de los sentimientos que ella sentía por él seguro lo usaría para hacerle la vida imposible y humillarla públicamente.

Por qué vuelvo a pensar en Neutrón? Y de estar forma, sin pensar en algo negativo en él o en algunos de sus defectos…-

_Tu sabes muy bien la razón, pero nunca lo quieres admitir_.

Por un momento Cindy se sobresalto pensado que alguien más estaba con ella en su cuarto y que por estar tan ensumida en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de cuando entro, pero pronto descubrió que no era mas que esa molesta vocecita de tu cabeza que cree saber mas de ti que uno mismo y que viene a molestarte cuando menos lo esperas.

Otra vez tú, que acaso no tienes otras cosas que hacer que molestarme-

_Bien que te agrada mi compañía, pues conmigo puedes hablar abiertamente de lo que sea, incluso de tu querido Neutrón_

No es mi querido Neutrón, no se porque insistes en eso, nosotros ni siquiera somos amigos. ¡Somos Rivales!-

_Eso no lo puedo negar, si son rivales; pero como dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso. Además no puedes negarme que ustedes ya son amigos_.

Al oír esto Cindy se sobresalto un poco.

_Eso sin contar los sentimientos que tienes hacia él_

Con este último comentario Cindy se sonrojo bastante; acaso tenía sentimientos hacia Jimmy? Y si los tenía que clase de sentimientos eran?

De pronto su conversación con su conciente o mejor dicho subconsciente fue interrumpida al ver que la visita que tenían los Neutrón salía de su casa y se despedía de los padres de Jimmy y los 3 parecían estar muy contentos.Al ratito salió Jimmy de su casa hacia la casa club con una gran sonrisa. Al verlo tan contento Cindy sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago y el verlo así de cierta forma también la ponía feliz.

Mejor bajo a comer algo, creo que el hambre me esta afectando- y diciendo esto salió de su cuarto al comedor.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Jimmy entró a su laboratorio realmente feliz. Una importante universidad por fin había reconocido su genio y estaría rodeado de personas que compartieran si intelecto y lo reconocieran, no de tontos que se burlaran de él y de sus inventos.

En verdad Jimmy no consideraba a sus compañeros como tontos, sólo lo había pensado por que aún estaba algo molesto por lo que paso en la escuela con las moléculas. Y mucho menos consideraba a sus amigos así, a los cuales quería mucho, Carl, Sheen e incluso Libby y Cindy, a los 4 los consideraba sus más cercanos amigos y aunque muchas veces no entendieran del todo sus ideas e inventos le agradaba que estuvieran allí con él y lo acompañaran en sus diferentes aventuras, bueno a excepción de Cindy. Ella era la única que realmente entendía sus inventos y las ideas que tenía, él lo sabía; aunque ella los molestara y discutiera tanto con él.

Al recordar a Cindy por un momento su corazón de lleno de felicidad, pero enseguida se le fue al recordar como se burlo de sus moléculas inestables.

Aunque eso es algo común en ella…- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a su computadora. Se arrecosto a su silla y poso su vista en el techo de su laboratorio, pero en ningún punto en especial.

El que ella, Sheen, Carl, Libby y el resto del salón se hubieran reído de él claro que le molestaba, pero aún eso era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y no le daba mayor importancia. Pero fue el otro suceso que ocurrió ese día el que lo había perturbado en gran manera.

Accidentalmente al entrar a la cafetería había escuchado la conversación entre Cindy y Libby

Con que eso es lo que ella realmente piensa de mí- y mientras decía esto sentía un gran vació en su corazón.

Goddard dime que voy a hacer, el ir a la universidad es una gran oportunidad, pero tampoco me siento del todo seguro de irme de Retroville- dijo Jimmy mientras giraba la silla hacia la derecha donde se encontraba su fiel amigo mecánico.

No quiero dejar a mi familia, mis amigos…, a ti…, mi laboratorio… ni…ni…-

A Cindy, no?- escribió Goddard en su pantalla mientras luego hacia aparecer un corazón.

GODDARD!- grito Jimmy mientras un gran sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

Acaso no es cierto, no quieres dejar a Cindy- mostró Goddard.

Jimmy le quiso refutar lo dicho, pero no pudo, sabía perfectamente que no podía decir nada pues su perro lo conocía muy bien.

Pues…la…la verd…, si, tien…tienes razón Goddard…pero…-dijo Fimmy tímidamente recordando las palabras de Cindy en la cafetería. Quería estar enojado, deseaba esta sumamente enojado con ella, pero… no podía y en vez de rabia en su corazón sentía una gran tristeza la cual la mostraba en su rostro y Goddard la noto.

¿Qué decisión tomaré?- decía Jimmy mientras volvía a recostarse a la silla.

Por qué no estudiar los pros y contras de irte o no, lo que te mantiene aquí y lo comparas con lo que pudieras tener allá, de una forma científica.- escribió Goddard.

Tienes razón amigo, eso haré.- y se puso a pensaren todos los beneficios y defectos que tenía ir a la universidad ahora sobre su actual escuela, pensó sobre su familia, amigos y demás.

Después de un largo análisis concluyo que todo apuntaba a que la universidad era la mejor opción a escoger, sólo con la excepción de que tendría que dejar a sus amigos..., pero dentro de su análisis también descubrió que aunque él lo negara la única razón más importante que sus amigos era ella, su rival, la chica con la que siempre peleaba y discutía, pero que no se la podía sacar de su cabeza.

Goddard tenía razón… no quería dejar a Cindy, pero…

_Flashback_

_- Sabes Libby, Nerdtron ya es todo un dolor de cabeza, a veces siento que él sólo esta aquí para humillarnos a todos. ¡Si es tan genio como dice ser porque no se va a la secundaria o inclusive a la universidad con personas que puedan estar a su supuesto nivel! –_

Eso es lo que ella realmente piensa.- dijo Jimmy con un tono de voz bien bajo y con algo de tristeza mientras se levantaba de su silla. –Ella realmente desea que me vaya- en eso dejo de caminar y giró hacia donde se encontraba Goddard.

Amigo he tomado una decisión¡ME VOY A LA UNIVERSIDAD, ME VOY A POMODA!-

Continuara……tsuzuku

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Aquí termina el primero cap. Espero les haya gustado y no se preocupen que viene más. Me gusta oír sus comentarios a si q gustosos pueden escribir, solo q no sea muy duros conmigo si?

Jajajaja bueno cuídense todos

Sayonara!


End file.
